After Midnight Madness
by Natsu.Arisu
Summary: Bakura and Marik come home late at night, drunk, leaving Ryo and Malik to deal with their nonsense.


(A/N:) ...Was I drunk when I wrote this? PFFTT OF COURSE NOT, I'M A MINOR. Or am I. *waggles eyebrows*

This is actually a _**really**_ old fic. -___-; I kinda forgot about it. I decided to post it because...I felt like it.

The song Bakura and Marik sing is _Dani California _by The Red Hot Chili Peppers.

* * *

As the door crashed open, Malik and Ryo jumped in their seats. It was two in the morning, and they were waiting for the two darker halves that had just made their arrival. They wanted to make sure they had actually got home that night.

Unfortunately, the two darks had come home from the bar.

At the sound of mindless giggling and hiccups, Malik groaned. "Great," the blonde muttered. "The landlord's gonna get pissed at us again for making noise."

"'Us'?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"CAAALIIIFOOORNIAA, REEEST IN PEEEACE!"

Malik and Ryo flinched once again at the sound of the out-of-tune singing. Malik muttered something in his native language, which Ryo assumed were profanities that he would get upset at Malik for using.

"SIIIMUUULTAAANEEEOUS RELEEEASE!" the singing continued.

Malik stood up from his seat, fuming. "SHUT THE--"

"Malik," Ryo put a hand on Malik's arm and shushed him. "We don't want to make more noise." Malik scoffed and sat back down, crossing his arms.

Bakura and Marik stepped into the dining room, where Malik and Ryo currently sat in two chairs across from each other. Bakura was giggling and hiccupping nonstop, and Marik was simply grinning and hiccupping and leaning against Bakura for support.

"Hiiiiyadonushi~!" Bakura slurred. He stepped away from Marik, and Marik nearly tipped over from losing his balance but leaned his hand on the wall in time.

Ryo backed up a bit in his chair as Bakura stepped closer. "H-hey...Bakura..."

Bakura swung an arm around him and brought him close enough for Ryo to smell the alcohol on his breath. "Wazzup?"

Ryo winced. "Bakura, how much did you guys have to drink, exactly...?"

"Uhhmm..." Bakura put up his fingers and bent them and stared at them lazily as if he were calculating. After a while, he showed all ten fingers to his host and giggled, "Eleven-dy seven?"

Ryo sighed in frustration. "Bakura..."

"GET OFF ME, YOU FREAK!!" Ryo whipped his head to Malik, who was trying to pry Marik off of him. Marik sat contentedly in the other's lap, arms locked around the other.

"But you smell like waffles~" Marik snuggled his head against Malik's chest and giggled. Malik's face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"GET OFF!!" Malik threw his dark off him with all his might, and Marik landed on the floor on his bottom. He simply giggled.

"Owwiee, Malik-y, you hurt me," Marik said mockingly. Malik wanted to kick him for being so annoying.

Meanwhile, Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryo a little too tightly.

"B-Bakura, you're hurting me...," Ryo said as he struggled to get out of his grip.

Bakura started petting Ryo's hair. "But you're so soft, like a pop tart." Bakura went into a fit of giggles again as Ryo gave him a puzzled look.

"Bakura, let go of me," Ryo said with a more stern tone. Suddenly, Bakura bursted into tears.

"YADONUSHI DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

"Wh-what?" Ryo made another puzzled look.

Bakura hiccupped. "Wh-why don't you love me anymore??" He started to stroke Ryo's face and stare in his eyes.

Ryo fidgeted as his cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. "B-Bakura, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying..."

Bakura suddenly stopped crying and stopped his actions. He stared at Ryo blankly, and Ryo stared back.

"...PSSSHHT," Bakura scoffed abruptly. "THAT'SRE RIDICULOUS, YADONUSHI," he continued to slur. Ryo brought a hand to his face in frustration.

Malik tried to shake his dark off his foot. Marik wouldn't let go. "LET GO OF MY FOOT!!" Malik yelled.

"But I like your socks," Marik whimpered. He nuzzled his face in Malik's leg.

Malik groaned, then got an idea. He went to the kitchen, dragging Marik along. Opening the cabinet, he grabbed four pills and held out two in his hand to Marik. "See these?"

Marik nodded. "Yuh-huh, yuh-huh."

"They're, uh, magical beans. Swallow them and you'll get wings." he finished the last sentence with a monotone.

"OHMYGOSH!" Marik exclaimed. He quickly grabbed them and swallowed them.

Malik sighed. "That should do it...," he muttered. He shook Marik off with success this time, since Marik was too preoccupied in looking at his back.

Malik walked over to Ryo, and put the remaining pills in the boy's hand. Bakura was still in the boy's lap, nuzzling his chest and muttering incoherently.

"What is this?" Ryo questioned.

Sleeping pills, Malik mouthed.

Ryo nodded and turned to Bakura. "Hey, Bakura."

Bakura's head shot up and looked at Ryo like a dog awaiting his master's orders.

"If you swallow these, I'll love you again," Ryo said.

Bakura gasped. "Really?!"

"Yes," the boy replied, getting impatient now. "Now swallow them." He brought his hand closer to the other's face.

Bakura quickly grabbed both pills and stuffed them in his mouth, swallowing them with ease.

* * *

Just a little while later, the two darks were asleep on the floor. Bakura was curled up in a ball, while Marik slept sprawled out and snoring.

"Jeez," Malik said, staring at them. "From now on, we're not letting them go out anywhere together."

Ryo nodded and rubbed his eyes from sleepiness. "What should we tell them in the morning?"

"Dunno, let's just get some sleep." Malik started heading to his room. "And hope we don't have to deal with this again."

* * *

(A/N:) ...WhatwasthatIdon'teven.

Hope I was able to humor you with pointless-ness?...


End file.
